Reencuentro fortuito
by Chiimu
Summary: Fubuki regresa a Raimon tras una llamada urgente por parte de Kidou. Allí se encontrará con un viejo amigo con el qué a su parecer había perdido cualquier tipo de relación, pero parece ser todo lo contrario...


HI!

Sé que debería seguir con mis otras dos historias... pero el otro día tuve un arrebato de inspiración y no pude contenerme, aparte no creo que se alargue más de tres capítulos, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente. ^^

* * *

- Oh dios… ¡Mira tía, mira!

- ¿Eh, qué? ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Allí tía!

- ¿Pero dónde?

- ¡Allí! ¿No lo ves?

- ¡Ah! ¡Ostia, qué bueno está ¿no?

- Ya ves…

- Oh-oh, creo que nos está mirando.

- ¡Qué dices!

- Si, tía, y viene hacia nosotras.

- ¡Mierda, es verdad!

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Pues, pues… ¡Saca el móvil!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué saques el móvil!

- Vale… ten. ¿Pero para qué lo quieres?

- Tú solo sígueme el rollo.

- Pe-pero…

-¡Shhht! Que ya llega…

Y efectivamente, el mencionado playboy avanzaba hacia las adolescentes dejando tras de sí innumerables miradas que lo observaban de arriba abajo una y otra vez con lujuria, pero al entablar conversación con las dos muchachas se convirtieron en miradas decepcionadas y indiferentes.

- Perdonad preciosas, pero… ¿podríais indicarme dónde hay un autobús que pare cerca del instituto Raimon? – preguntó dedicándoles una resplandeciente sonrisa a ambas, lo cual no fue muy acertado por su parte puesto que provocó la inmediata pérdida de consciencia de una de las chicas, que por suerte de ésta, precipitó en los brazos de su amiga.

- ¡Dios, cómo pesa la condenada…!

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – con toda su buena intención, levantó a la inconsciente chica de entre los brazos de su amiga y la acomodó en su torso, hasta ahí bien, el único problema fue que durante el proceso rozó levemente la delicada piel de la otra chica y al instante se desmayó de puro gusto acabando milagrosamente entre los brazos del muchacho, el cual se encontraba en una posición un tanto incómoda.

- P-por favor, a-ayuda.

* * *

El ruidoso estrépito del motor anunciaba la inminente partida del autobús, mientras un apuesto joven saludaba desde su rígido y compacto asiento a dos chicas que lo despedían efusivamente. Habiéndolas perdido de vista sacó de su bolsillo un moderno teléfono móvil de última generación en el cual eligió un número de entre muchos otros. La espera se le hizo interminable pero en el último segundo respondieron finalmente a la llamada.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Kidou. Ya estoy de camino.

- Ah, perdona Fubuki, en mi móvil salía tu número como desconocido. ¿Es que te has vuelto a cambiar de móvil?

- Las modas cambian cuando menos te lo esperas.

- Propio de ti – al otro lado de la línea alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de ánimo por parte de las gerentes del equipo de fútbol del Raimon.

- Oye, Kidou. ¿Puedo saber ya por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí?

- Mmm, no. Lo sabrás cuando llegues al instituto Raimon. Tranquilo, te gustará, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que me gustará?

- No seas impaciente. Las sorpresas saben mejor cuanta menos información tengas de ellas.

- Está bien… Llegaré en veinte minutos.

- Aquí te espero – molesto por la poco información que había podido averiguar de su situación guardó de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo.

- " _Maldito Kidou_ " - con desgana intentó acomodarse sin resultado en el incómodo asiento. Le esperaban veinte largos minutos de absoluta impaciencia.

Por suerte, recordó haberse traído el iPod, así que empezó a escuchar aleatoriamente su lista de música. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba cerca de su destino, por lo que iba a detener la canción que estaba escuchando cuando, de repente, ésta acabó dando paso a la siguiente canción: " Bad Boys Brother's Blues", la cual era interpretada por sus antiguos compañeros, Someoka, Tobitaka, Fudou y Tsunami.

- ¿Someoka? – la joven voz de su viejo amigo lo descolocó por completo. ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que se vieron? – " ¿_Dónde estás ahora, Someoka-kun_? ¿ _En Japón, quizás_ ?

De repente, sintió un fuerte sentimiento de añoranza. Cuando ganaron codo con codo el mundial, se prometieron volver a verse, y así fue, siguieron quedando con frecuencia durante los primeros meses. Ahora que lo pensaba, con el único con el qué había mantenido contacto después del partido de despedida en Raimon, fue con Someoka. Qué ironía. No obstante, al cabo de tres meses el moreno delantero no dio más señales de vida y desapareció por completo. No quiso saber que sucedió, no era del tipo de personas que se meten en la vida privada de los demás, así que decidió dejar el tema aparte y seguir por su propio camino.

El único modo por el cual se sentía cerca de su amigo era, cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante, escuchando su grave y serena voz mientras cantaba al compás de la música.

Al acabar la canción el autobús se detuvo en la parada en la cual Fubuki debía bajarse.

- Será mejor que me ponga las pilas. No quiero hacer esperar por más tiempo a Kidou.

Pero no empezó ni a caminar cuando se vio acorralado por un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que no paraban de pedirle autógrafos y fotografías.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Fubukiiiiii!

- ¡Quita de en medio cerda, yo estaba primero! ¡Fubukiiiiiii!

- ¿Por favor, me firmas el pecho?

- Calma, señoritas. De una en una.

No había manera. Estaban tan excitadas que no atendían a nada, ¡ni a él mismo!

- Mirad, ahora no tengo tiempo, pero… si queréis podéis acompañarme hasta el instituto Raimon. ¿Sí?

No acabó de decirlo y ya se veía sujetado por ambos brazos entre todas.

- ¡Vamos Fubuki-kun! – dijeron estúpidamente todas a la vez arrastrándolo como un perro.

* * *

Era extraño, a lo largo de su joven vida, se había visto rodeado por todo tipo de chicas, especialmente de buen ver, pero aún así, no recordaba haber experimentado ningún tipo de sentimiento ajeno a la amistad hacia ellas. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Ese tema lo atormentaba desde hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Aunque fuera imposible de imaginar, a sus 24 años era virgen, sí, virgen. Por supuesto, nadie estaba al corriente de esa desdicha, ni loco se dignaría a quedar como un estúpido pagafantas.

- ¡Fubuki-kuuuun!

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué decíais?

- ¡Qué ya hemos llegado!

- ¿Ya? – sorprendido por la rapidez con la que habían llegado alzó la vista y, evidentemente, se encontraban justo delante del campo de fútbol del instituto Raimon. El equipo seguía ejercitándose aun habiendo acabado el horario de entrenamiento. Por unos instantes, se limitó a observar detenidamente a cada uno de los jugadores del Raimon, Kidou había hecho un gran trabajo con aquellos chicos. Siguió observando el entrenamiento cuando detuvo su mirada en uno en concreto. No recordaba haberlo visto en su último partido contra Raimon. Esa tez bronceada en contraste con la larga coleta al estilo samurái la recordaría, sin lugar a dudas. De pronto, el chico fue llamado por su nombre.

- " _Nishiki…_ " – estaba completamente seguro que no recordaba a ese chaval, pero tenía algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

El chico rápidamente se dirigió hacia los banquillos dónde un hombre joven vestido totalmente de blanco, el cual se encontraba entre medio de Kidou y Haruna, empezó a darle indicaciones.

- _" Un momento…, ese tío… " _– por alguna razón ese hombre le recordaba a alguien, esa manera de expresarse con los brazos, esa piel tan morena, esa forma tan característica de revolotear el pelo -. " _No puede ser…_ " – certificó sus suposiciones cuándo el misterioso hombre se quitó el sombrero posándolo sobre una de las sillas, dejando al descubierto ese rosado pelo acabado en punta que le era tan conocido -. ¡¿Someokaaaa?

Sin percatarse, había gritado lo suficientemente alto como para que el nombrado lo escuchara, así que, sin pensárselo se sumergió entre unos arbustos cercanos para salir del alcance de visión de Someoka, el cual miraba extrañado de un lado a otro sin parar.

- ¿Has escuchado a alguien gritar Kidou? – preguntó al estratega todavía observando hacia lo lejos.

- No. No he oído nada.

- ¿Y tú, Haruna?

- Tampoco.

- Tsé, juraría haber oído a alguien decir mi nombre...

- Serán imaginaciones tuyas. Te recuerdo que has hecho un largo viaje desde Italia hasta aquí –añadió posando una mano en el bien formado hombro de Someoka.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Por cierto…, ¿qué hacen allí todo aquel grupo de colegialas mirando los arbustos?

- No lo sé. Quizás hayan perdido algo.

- Bueno da igual – sin preocuparse más por el tema devolvió su atención hacia el entrenamiento-. ¡Vamos chicos, los partidos no se ganan solos!

Por su banda, a Kidou le llamó bastante la atención. Había mentido a Someoka, claro que había escuchado a alguien chillar a los cuatro vientos su nombre, el caso es que tenía una cierta idea de quién había sido.

- " _¿Has sido tú, Fubuki?_ " – con disimulo esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba con detenimiento el pelotón de las chicas.

Fubuki, por su parte, seguía en shock tras los arbustos.

- Fubuki-kun… ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Estás bien, Fubuki-sama?

El corazón de Shirou latía con tal fuerza que parecía que fuera a perforar su pecho y salir por patas. Tenía un enorme nudo que le impedía articular palabra y encima su cara era ahora mismo un ardiente mar de lava, su piel pálida se había tornado roja como un rubí.

- " _¡¿Q-qué hace Someoka en Raimon? _" " ¡¿_Y por qué estoy tan nervioso_? ¿_No será… no será él la sorpresa de la qué hablaba Kidou …_? "

Lentamente consiguió girar su cuerpo y atreverse a levantarse para observar una vez más a Someoka. No había duda, ¡era él! Sólo con volverlo a ver regreso de nuevo a su ataque de ansiedad anterior, solamente que esta vez iba añadido con unas ganas locas de estar a su lado y poder besarlo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Confuso, posó tembloroso una mano en su palpitante corazón.

- " _Esta sensación es… ¿amor? "_

* * *

Finish!

¿Os gustó? ¡Eso espero, XD!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
